Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device including a connector having a positioning protrusion for positioning. The positioning protrusion is inserted through a through hole of a printed circuit board. The positioning protrusion is further inserted into a hole portion of a case. The printed circuit board forms a circuit board. The present configuration enables to position both the connector and the circuit board relative to the case.